


60. Crush

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [55]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Pre-Slash, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Crush. Nicolo is so enamored with Yusuf that itmustbe obvious (oh, please, please, he hopes it's not).
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	60. Crush

Nicolò does not know what to do with this, with all these _feelings_ that rear up in his chest like a mythical dragon lifting into flight and breathing flame all around his heart whenever Yusuf—well, does anything, these days. He had thought that he could no longer die, but surely this agony will kill him. He physically has to clutch at his chest to make sure his heart is still beating inside him when Yusuf smiles at a little girl at the market stall and bends to give her their whole bag of dates, freshly-bought and hard-won. Yusuf's _smile_!


End file.
